BFMI VIDEOS
Polish version (Never English) Lol! Hehe!:D Episode 0 Bez tytułu.png Bez tytułu 2.png Bez tytułu 3.png Bez tytułu 4.png Bez tytułu 5.png Bez tytułu 6.png Bez tytułu 7.png Bez tytułu 8.png Bez tytułu 9.png Bez tytułu 10.png Bez tytułu 11.png Bez tytułu 12.png Bez tytułu 13.png Bez tytułu 14.png Bez tytułu 15.png Bez tytułu 16.png Bez tytułu 17.png Bez tytułu 18.png Bez tytułu 19.png Bez tytułu 20.png Bez tytułu 21.png Bez tytułu 22.png Bez tytułu 23.png Bez tytułu 24.png Bez tytułu 25.png Bez tytułu 26.png Bez tytułu 27.png Bez tytułu 28.png Bez tytułu 29.png Bez tytułu 30.png Bez tytułu 31.png Bez tytułu 32.png Bez tytułu 33.png Bez tytułu 34.png Bez tytułu 35.png Bez tytułu 36.png Bez tytułu 37.png Bez tytułu 38.png Bez tytułu 39.png Bez tytułu 40.png Bez tytułu 41.png Bez tytułu 42.png Bez tytułu 43.png Bez tytułu 44.png Bez tytułu 45.png Bez tytułu 46.png Bez tytułu 47.png Bez tytułu 48.png Bez tytułu 49.png Bez tytułu 50.png Bez tytułu 51.png Bez tytułu 52.png Bez tytułu 53.png Bez tytułu 54.png Bez tytułu 55.png Bez tytułu 56.png Bez tytułu 57.png Bez tytułu 58.png Bez tytułu 59.png Bez tytułu 60.png Bez tytułu 61.png Bez tytułu 62.png Bez tytułu 63.png Bez tytułu 64.png Bez tytułu 65.png Bez tytułu 66.png Bez tytułu 67.png Bez tytułu 68.png Bez tytułu 69.png Bez tytułu 70.png Episode 1 Bez tytułu 0.png Bez tytułu 1.png Bez tytułu what?.png What is that?.png um.png o no ! robotty!.png Bez tytułu 000.png Bez tytułu 0000.png Bez .png Bez thdfhfh.png fk.png dfohodfsoijh.png hjgjdhhl.png lbkhjfk.png objsfhxfg.png nobnkjvjkcfg.png kjhgkgfjgf.png poiytfv.png oviofixyu.png mbnmvbmbv.png final.png Episode 2 Tytuł 1.png Tytuł 2.png Tytuł 3.png Tytuł 4.png Tytuł 5.png Tytuł 6.png Tytuł 7.png Tytuł 8.png Tytuł 9.png Tytuł 10.png Tytuł 11.png Tytuł 12.png Tytuł 13.png Tytuł 14.png Tytuł 15.png Tytuł 16.png Tytuł 17.png Tytuł 18.png Tytuł 19.png Episode 3 Episode 3a 543.png Dsg.png gfdsgdsg.png ab.png abc.png abcd.png abcde.png abcdef.png abcdefg.png abcdefgh.png abcdefghi.png abcdefghij.png abcdefghijk.png abcdefghijkl.png abcdefghijklł.png abcdefghijklłm.png abcdefghijklłmn.png eliminadet.png elimination.png end.png Episode 3b amiliony.png bmiliony.png cmiliony.png dmiliony.png emiliony.png fmiliony.png Small message Episode 3b It is hopeless. Vote Coming soon Episode 4 "The Hack" mikolajw: I greet you after such a long break, because I thought what will be the scenario of this episode. It is small, because I had school and the school as you know gives you a hard time. I invite you, and I almost forgot, unfortunately you can't vote so ... A few months later: Speaker: Part of this website, you know speaker. It is a first section that does not have a slide just such a scenario.TV get a 2 persons who fall away from the game. TV: With Fanny's team are: Barf Bag. A Clock Teams are: Fire Jr. Room confidences: Barf Bag: I can't !!!! Seriously? I dropped as a ten-inch television drew me ?! Fire Jr .: TV if you can hear me you're a moron, an idiot and a ****! Competition! Speaker: The next task will be to your ... Hacking a computer! TV: Haha! I can do with the finger in the ass! Fanny: SEE! START !!! TV tells guidance to himself, but Fanny overheard him. And team captain Fanny does the job faster than TV and brings it to the "Battle of the Grunwald". TV: Do you want to **** up ?! Fanny: No. I don't want. Fanny got the snout. TV: Do you have for your, for your cheating *****! Speaker: The winning team Clock, for being a cheater, after the elimination of one of Fanny's team will not be able to return! Until the next episode! Vote! Episode 5 "The elimination order" Speaker: I welcome you in the next episode of the series Battle for the Media island. Last Team Fanny's been caught cheating. One of the eliminated on today's episode will not have the right to return to the game. Eliminations! TV: We have 6 votes. One person has 2 votes, the other has 4 votes. Everyone except Fanny and Tranquilizer Gun are safe. Tranquilizer Gun: Idiot! I have 2 votes! And I will win this season. Fanny: No! And shut up! Tranquilizer Gun: przecierz I already know how I vote. At least I do not eavesdropping TV! Fanny: Grrrrr. TV: Safe is ... Tranquilizer Gun: Well, tell me! TV: Fanny with 2 votes! Tranquilizer Gun're out of 4 votes! For Now! Tranquilizer Gun: Wearing *****! It's not only cheated on me! Fanny: But you pay for it. Tranquilizer Gun: Noooooo !!! Competition! Speaker: The next task is to destroy your children minecraft! Remote: This is impossible! Speaker: It is doable, but you have to try a little bit. Gaty: Try to get? Moron, we will destroy them will come next. Speaker: Only a few years to come and will return with this shit. At least we will have peace. Red leafy: So what, we get excited children Indirect Minecraft? Speaker: You read my mind ... TV: We can not! Speaker: Why? TV: There is one group in the Internet called "Army AntySrajkraftowa". Speaker: God! This is what other job can give? Bunk Bed: I know, climbing on the WTC? Speaker: No! It must be something ... I know! You'll have to make your own "Elimination Order". I, MePhone4, Window and Blue Planet will officiate. Window: I can not wait to see your cool kiey proposal ... Blue Planet: Shut up. Speaker: We will score points from 1 to 6. Start. Chainsaw: This is so, the existing eliminated not return, is a proposal for the next eliminated are: Bombs, Dora, Nickel, Clock and ... Fanny: Wait, wait, wait. Do I think about what do you think? It's like someone in the next episode of our team is to fall off. End of Time! Team wins Fanny's with 24 points, Team Clock has 12 votes shall be offered for elimination Clock: It's fun. Spikey-Mervert: Say what ??? I made up everything and you give 1/2 teg which is the other team? You ****! Voting ends 2.07.2015 Who is eliminated in the next episode Blue Ball Bally Orange Bottle Poptart TV Magnifying glass Spikey-Mervert Bell Cookie Green Tack Key Red Leafy Bunk Bed Clock Taco Gaty Dictionary Toilet Paper Nonexisty Cake